


Janazah|送葬

by Bactriana



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: A'M, Abbas POV, Abbas as the host of Malik's funeral, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bactriana/pseuds/Bactriana
Summary: “他将是为幻梦献出一生的最后一人。”
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Abbas Sofian
Kudos: 2





	Janazah|送葬

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年宣教长忌日。

这天的马西亚夫格外安静。太阳敛着光蜷缩在云后面，出殡的队伍缓缓出了村口，就向后山去。早已理好衣装的人们被脚步声引出门外，继而汇入沿山而下的人流，成为队伍的一员。没有人言语，也无人吟诵或者哭泣。

离马西亚夫城堡不远的山坡上有一块坟地，是刺客们到马西亚夫前就辟出在那儿的。下葬的大多是村民，刺客们则多是衣冠冢。黑色与灰色的石碑交相错落，从碑文与石头的风化程度能大致看出年岁，不久之后它们将迎来一位新的宿客。

在马西亚夫没人会不知道马利克。至少，如果问问村里的铁匠或者农民，他会告诉你，马利克是山上那座堡子里管事的，是个六十多岁的老头子。本来是个副手，不过原先那个叫阿泰尔的“大导师”离开了很久，他就成了那个管事的。前几天“大导师”忽然回来，据说是起了什么矛盾，把马利克给杀了，他自己被刺客们逼着跳了河，大概就这么死了。新上来的那位名叫阿巴斯，比马利克小一岁，可能是他们那辈里为数不多仍然活着的。

阿巴斯正和队伍前头抬埋体的刺客们走在一起。马利克的父母都过世了，妻子在几年前离开了马西亚夫，与他最近的恐怕只有这些同他共事的刺客们。但没有人敢多言，也无人低声议论，人们仿佛在缄默中形成了某种默契，在尊敬之余，人们对于曾经发生过的一切心照不宣——两年之前他们曾这样浩浩荡荡地将那人送进牢狱，如今同样的队伍，终点却换做了坟墓。

这片空地没有荒草。石碑像笋一样在空旷的地面上生长，昭示着逝者未竟的生命——记忆之中的他们暂时难以死去。一些人似乎见到碑文上有自己熟识的名字，开始悄悄向那个方向靠近，更多的人开始吟诵。祷祝声惊飞了一群休憩的雀鸟。不经意间，人们的视线开始随着此起彼伏的吟诵声向中心聚拢。

白裹布，黑色碑，黄色土。就在这介于沉痛与漠不关己之间的注视里，活人聚集在逝者头顶，安葬并追思一个他们曾选择舍弃与遗忘的人。

阿巴斯替墓穴填平最后一铲土。遮挡四周的帐幔撤了去，他瞬间感到周遭千百双眼睛正凝视着自己。他发现自己几乎叫得出其中每个人的名字——马利克入狱之后，调解村内矛盾成了他的职责。这不是坏事，因为这意味着每个人都认识他，而并非每个人都了解他那段不堪入目的过往史。他尽量使自己显得坦然和郑重：那些注视的目光里，有些显然在慨叹阿泰尔的缺席，有的只是出于好奇或空闲，有的当他是刽子手，有的则觉得无需为罪人举行送葬，然而每个人都凝视着这位替当事人下葬的当事人，祷词逐渐地住了声，每个人都恢复先前的安静，等他开口说些什么。

“你们或许在想，站在这里的不该是我。”

他一开始的声音并不高，像是担心惊扰了什么，下一秒就会跳出来尖刻地指摘他的纰漏。

“在你们眼里，马利克·阿塞夫是个什么样的人？宣教长？代理导师？谋杀犯？阿泰尔的好朋友？你们当中的许多人曾在他掌管下的耶路撒冷见习、工作、执行任务，或者至少在他一生中的各个时段与他共事；你们是他的邻居、朋友、同僚与战友，你们当中的任何一位，都比我更有资格站在这儿；我每在这儿多站一刻，他的灵魂就一刻不得安宁。”

他嘲解似的轻声笑起来，全场鸦雀无声，于是他接着开口。

“你们原本不希望听到人这样说话，因为这无端消耗了你们的时间；又或者，你们希望站在这儿纪念他的是阿泰尔，这样你们就能在他的感召下，有足够的理由为逝者垂泪。”

终于有人忍不住开始议论了。他闭起眼睛，等待最后一点作响的山风止息。

“但是，请看看你们的脚下——”

他略微提高了音量。现在最后一点担忧也已退去，他能感到墓碑之下正有人静静竖起双耳，等他说出接下来这些酝酿半生之久的话。

“你们定当记得阿泰尔的教诲，这地底除了尘土别无他物，埋葬的躯壳腐烂在其中，成为尘土的一部分。没有灵魂归往天园，也无恶灵堕入火狱。许多人的身躯甚至不在这里，你们当前所纪念的，经年之后也将化为土尘。”

“因而，想想看吧，你们在纪念什么？是什么让你们原本平静的心绪起了波澜？”

他没有理会愈渐增多的窃窃私语。

“你们自以为手里握着大把的回忆，有关马利克曾是多么实干而贤明的领袖，有关得知那件事时的难以置信，惊讶、愤慨，紧随而来的迷茫。没有人再领导你们，你们觉得委员会同他一样与你们无关，然后忽然之间他去世了，你们恍然大悟，一窝蜂地拥到这里，想给你们的回忆史诗填一个句号。但是结果呢？你们只得到了一个相对完整而富有传奇色彩的故事。这样的故事还有千千万万个，他们此刻就长眠在你们脚下，而那些故事早已与他们没有半点关系。”

“如果有一天你也躺在这里，你该不会希望自己变成活人茶余饭后的谈资吧？”

第一声反对出现在短暂的沉默后，然后来自另一方向的话音高声驳倒了前者。他站在正中，听着零星辩论逐渐演化为争吵，直至人声鼎沸。这片坟茔大概从未听过如此多的声响，鸟雀从林间腾跃而出，争抢着向天空而去。他没有刻意维持，就任由场面偏向失控，以享受这难能可贵的混乱。

他想起关押马利克的那间略显冷清的囚室，以及隔着一道铁栅的那些一对一的“探讨”。“真可悲，身为刺客，你难道没有信仰吗？”这简直是那人最经典的说辞，而他则从不吝惜对盲信的鄙夷，无论是对不存在的神，还是对所谓的知识与规律——尤其对于导师所能启迪的那些。“恕我直言，您要信仰何用？”每当这时，他就看见马利克黯淡的双瞳忽然亮起火焰，紧跟着就是一连串据理力争的陈述与驳斥。从这位身陷囹圄竟仍试图劝服他的宣教长眼里，他清楚地捕捉到星辰一样的灿金色，他知道在一切都被剥夺之后马利克能维护的大概只有阿泰尔，这或许是他们永远无法达成的妥协。

——凭什么，牺牲一个生命维护另一个，却以此自得？

“这就是为何我不赞同阿泰尔。”他不得不亮开喉咙以压过喧嚷的人群。“终其一生他不过在争取成为谈资的资格。苹果？眼界？智慧？我不在乎，那不过是个幻觉，与当初阿尔穆林造给你们看的那些别无二致。而可怜的马利克，他为阿泰尔所描绘的那可望不可即的幻梦耗费了毕生才华与心力。既然他如今已长眠在此，你们除去哀悼，难道不为他苦难的解脱感到欣慰吗？！”

——生命的质量一边重，没有谁该为谁牺牲。可惜马利克在最后都没能理解。

人们在惊愕中发出更嘈杂的声响，以致单个人的话音完全被淹没。

“他将是为幻梦献出一生的最后一人。”

他猛然想起自己的父亲从未有过坟茔，但这早已不再是耻辱，他做出自己的选择，这当中丝毫谈不上耻辱。

“现在，抬头看看你们周围，看看你叫得出名字的每一个人，记住当下他的样貌、声音和秉性，你们的每一次对视。每当明天到来，你就该把昨天忘记。

“唯有当下值得铭刻！知识只赐予你们严谨冷峻的哀痛，你们所求的自由当从每个瞬间而来，你该当自己许可自己：需知你死去时就已不复存在，别指望下一批在这儿说话的人听得见你亡灵的嘶喊，只有你自己能给予自己解放。”

他在喊，然而无人在听。他不知道有多少人恰好听见他说的话，但混乱正是他所想要的。他确信在阿泰尔在时绝不会允许这般局面。原先的葬礼轻易地失了端庄，演变成一场充斥着激烈痛苦的狂欢。在先人坟冢之上，后辈们高声呐喊出心声，然后为当下的自己投入生活。这固然不是阿泰尔口中的解放，他却不觉半分逊色。

他就这样盈着泪，将他的愿景展示给那些已故之人。

他相信马利克在听。

* * *

后来人群逐渐散了。直到空气归于平静，墓地只剩下他一人。飨宴之后的群山裹在深秋的肃穆之下，连同地底的无数灵魂一并沉寂。

他知道那之中大多数内容对方并不认同，直到最后一次谈话，围绕他们的仍是不可调和的争执。但这有什么错呢？正如圣殿骑士与刺客之间的矛盾一样，他们只是在到达同一终点之前，就道路产生了分歧——正是分歧产生活力。然而一种挥不去的重量忽然落在他肩头，压得他喘不上气。他艰难地扶着那块石碑，冰凉的大理石烧灼着他的手掌，正如同那人冷静却锐利的视线，像冰川一般逼退汹涌的狂热、滚沸的私欲、炙烈的仇恨，逼他睁开被山顶俯瞰的高度迷眩的双眼，低下头，俯下身，回到他从中走来时的人群。

他逐渐归于平静。

阿巴斯轻轻抚着石碑上质朴的纹路。那些凹槽组成几行清峻的字，姓名之下的字体稍显凌厉，那是他从马利克在狱中留下的笔迹里截取的，句子简短，恰好作为墓志铭。他没有选经文，他眼里的马利克·阿塞夫远不是年轻学徒们想得那样迂腐，把阿泰尔的想法奉为金科玉律。因为若是把阿泰尔的智慧比作火光，马利克必是擦亮火星的柴薪与燧石，没有他炬火不足以点燃，更不足以维系。而倘若有人将这火光错当成星斗，他宁可熄灭炬火，转向黑夜祷祝。

马利克比任何人都清楚阿泰尔并非传奇。他眼里的光并非替阿泰尔坚守，而是放不下为组织献出终生的兄弟们。

“拯救委顿的思想，是解离者的荣光。①”

三尺之下，解离者的头颅正亲吻着他来时的土壤，他不想在此时向这颗头颅恳请宽恕。于是他抬起头，最后看了一眼那块黑色的石碑，转身向山下而去。

他会需要马利克这块燧石吗？

当前铺展在他面前的是只剩他一人的幽深道路，而是否能将之点亮，除了继续向前走之外，再无他法。

* * *

①出自十一世纪叙利亚诗人阿布·阿拉·马阿里的《燧火集（Luzumyat）》。


End file.
